Imprisoned
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to A Manipulative Scheme: Vlad has Danny and everybody thinks he's dead. Will the truth be revealed? Will they save Danny? Will Danny be able to save Amity Park from the evil grasp of Vlad Plasmius? Read and review to find out!
1. Prelude Author's Note

Just to catch you up:

When Vlad flew off with Danny, he took him and imprisoned him in a DNA shielded cell in his mansion, for he added a little dungeon, just for Danny. He forced him into his human form when this happened and replaced the collar with an anklet (like when people get house arrested), which keeps his powers in check. He has been imprisoned for the past two weeks. The whole city believes him as finally-(wow I just can't say it so I say this instead)-gone, with no sight of him in the past two weeks. Vlad has taken over Amity Park. Danny's close friends and familly are grief stricken. Also, i would like to note that when I said that the last story was kind of a sequel to Transformed, I realized that i didn't put Danielle in it. Sure I made the puppet, but besides that I didn't even mintion where she was, seeing as in Transformed she moves in with the Fentons. So I will put her in this story, perhaps chapter two( this is not chapter one, just a prelude) and there it will give my lame excuse of not mentioning her and where she was at the time. I hope this helps. Please read and review.

-EmberMclain13


	2. A Pair of Eyes

Here is chapter one, you know, since the first chapter was just a catch you up kind of thing. So this is chapter one. Enjoy please!

**Vlad's Mansion, Amity Park, 3:29 pm-**

Danny heard heavy footsteps in the corridor that lay outside his grey, stony, dark prison. Danny shoved a picture inside his pocket. The picture was of him, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, Jazz Valerie, his Mom, and his Dad. The large iron doors opened and the light eerie glow of the DNA shield disappeared. A muscular figure with blood red eyed, a red cape and a white with black suit walked in. He grabbed Danny and stepped behind him, locking his hands in cuffs, and gagging him. He stood Danny up and led him quickly out the door.

This had been Danny's regular daily routine. Get up. Eat. Sit for hours on end, nothing to do. Go out on the backyard balcony and get five minutes of air. Go back and sit for hours on end. Eat. Go to sleep. This had been all he had done in the past week and a half. Vlad had had him imprisoned for two weeks so far. In the first half of the first week he hadn't gotten to get outdoors. The only reason Vlad started letting him get some air was because Danny was getting sick from being stuck in that dark, damp, and musty cell. Vlad lead Danny down several halls and up two flights of stairs. Danny saw the bright light as they approached the door. Vlad opened the door and turned on a five minute timer.

Danny closed his eyes and felt the soft warmth of the sun beating down on his pale face, heating his dark, raven black hair. Danny almost smiled, feeling this beautiful day, but remembered what had been going on in Amity Park. He opened his eyes and looked down into the vast garden below. Then something caught his eye. Something moved in the bushes. Not like an animal, but something else.

Danny stole a glance at Vlad to see hi he had noticed. Vlad was busy admiring an old bust of himself, when he was a halfa, hi his human form. Danny brought his attention back to the bush. He saw a pair of light violet eyes peeking through the leaves. He knew those eyes, he just couldn't think of why he knew them. Danny felt a light tugging n his left shoulder and he looked up to see that his time was up. Vlad started leading him back inside as Danny strained his neck around, trying to see the bush. Danny felt a tinge of hope. He knew those eyes. They weren't supposed to be there, but they were there for him. Help was on the way. Danny just knew it.

Sorry about the terribly short chapter. It was kind of just like the last one, just a filler to start it out. Please review anyway!


	3. Truth Revealed

And here is chapter two. And also, here is my lame excuse of where Danielle has been. Please review and enjoy!

**Garden, Vlad's Mansion, Amity Park, 3:35 pm-**

Sam scrambled quickly out of the bushes, gripping a camera, and started running. Sam had just found out Danny was alive! But that was just the good news. Bad news: He was being held captive by Vlad. Why? Sam didn't know. She held her camera in one hand, and the photo in the other. She stopped abruptly, panting, and knocked on the door in front of her. No answer. She knocked again, this time harder and louder. A moment went by and she was about to knock again when the door opened. She stuck the picture in the person's face.

"Tucker, Danny's alive!" Sam explained, panting heavily. Tucker snatched the picture and looked at it carefully. In the picture a pale boy with dark raven black hair, tattered clothes, and bags under his eyes was handcuffed and gagged and was being held by Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh my gosh! Sam how'd you-" Tucker started to ask.

"I went to go spy on Vlad. When I saw him come out with Danny I took a picture. I almost screamed his name in astonishment." Sam explained, her breath finally caught up. She paused for a moment. "I think he saw me. Danny. But he had this confused look on his face. As if he couldn't remember something."

"Well, we should probably go tell the Fentons, and Valerie. She can help too." Tucker said, excitement in his eyes. For the past two weeks everybody had thought Danny was gone. Now Sam and Tucker knew the truth. Sam nodded in agreement and they started running to Fenton Works.

**Above Amity Park in the sky, 3:39 pm-**

Danielle flew happily through the air to Amity Park. She was in a great mood. She had just gotten back from two and a half weeks in Italy, France, and Greece. She like to get out a lot and see different things, but now that she had a family and a home, she felt misplaced when she wasn't around them. _Maybe I'll stay home from now on._ Danielle thought to herself.

She looked down upon the small city. Something didn't look right though. Nobody was out and a bout. No ghosts. No Danny. Danielle spotted Fenton Works and dived down. When she landed she changed into her human self and entered the house. It was silent.

"Mom, Dad? Jazz, Danny? I'm home! Anybody here?" Danielle yelled. She took another step inside the house and was greeted by a big hug.

"Your alright…" Maddie said, holding Danielle tight. Danielle peeled herself away and looked into Maddie's tear stained face,

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked softly. "Where's Danny?" At this Maddie turned away and broke into fresh sobs.

"Come with me. We need to talk and I need to hide you incase Vlad shows up." Jazz said from the bottom of the steps. Danielle followed Jazz up into her room, wondering what the matter was.

And so I end chapter two. Review!


	4. Faults

And I present to you…*drum roll please*…Chapter three! Yay! Enjoy! (BTW, when Danielle says 'mom' or 'dad' I am referring to Maddie and Jack. She has accepted them as her parents, Jazz as her sister, and Danny, no longer cousin, but brother)

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 3:41 pm-**

Danielle Fenton plopped down on a chair in Jazz's room. "Jazz, what's going on? Why was Mom crying? Where's Danny?" she almost screamed out frantically. Jazz's eyes swelled with large tears.

"Danielle, there's no easy way to say this, but we think Danny's dead." Jazz said quietly, trying to force the tears not to fall. Danielle could only let a look of shock fall upon her face. Her mouth hung open I disbelief.

"B-b-but-but h-how?" Danielle managed to stutter. Tears formed in her sad icy blue eyes. Jazz took a deep breath and started to explain.

"About half a week after you left, Vlad came back. He held me, Sam, Tucker, Mom, and Dad hostage while he was out getting some fresh air, by what Sam and Tucker told me. When Danny got back Vlad threatened Danny that if he didn't surrender to him he would make him watch as he killed us all and then he would take him. Danny surrendered then Vlad tried to kill him at a town meeting , where he became mayor, and ruler. Danny faked his death, and then in an attempt to try and fight him off and defeat him, Vlad flew off with Danny. We haven't heard from or seen him in the past two weeks." Jazz finished, the tears finally falling. Danielle couldn't help but feel as if it was partially her fault.

"If only I hadn't gone on my stupid trip…" Danielle started to say as the tears cascaded down her soft cheeks. Jazz stopped her in mid-sentence and put her hands on Danielle's shoulders. Jazz's purple eyes met Danielle's icy blue ones. Jazz couldn't help but shed another few tears at the exact resemblance. Danny's eyes…Jazz thought. She snapped back to reality.

"Danielle, this isn't your fault. It's none of our faults. It's Vlad's fault. He's the cause of this." Jazz assured her. Danielle was about to answer when Sam came panting in, Tucker a short distance behind her, also panting heavily.

"Jazz! Jazz! Hey Danielle. Jazz! Danny's alive! I saw him! And I have proof!" Sam exclaimed, slapping the picture down on Jazz's desk. Jazz sharply turned to the photo, astonishment on her face.

"Vlad? Vlad has him? Where? How did you get the picture without getting noticed or caught?" Jazz exclaimed as she picked up the photo. Danny was in really bad shape. Tucker explained what Sam had told him.

"So how are we going to save him?" Danielle inquired, changing into her ghostly alter-ego, Danielle Phantom. Everybody turned to her, not knowing what to say. They were all still in shock, while Danielle took to this new information easily. She hadn't been here for the long two weeks, so knowing Danny was OK, she started thinking right away.

"I think we need to plan a stake out for the same time tomorrow." Tucker piped up, startling everybody. They all nodded and started planning.

**Vlad's Mansion, Amity Park, 7:11 pm-**

Danny sat in a dark corner of his cell, concentrating hard on the picture he held in his hands. He stared into each of their eyes. Not Tucker. He had aqua eyes, not purple. Not Danielle, she was off on a trip and she had icy blue, and in this situation, would have neon green. Not Valerie, her eyes were of emerald green. Not Dad, his eyes were too dark. Not Jazz, she also had blue eyes. And not Mom, hers were purple, but not the right shade. He looked over the picture again. That left just…

"Sam!" he yelled in shock. His voice echoed around the small room. He just stared at the Sam in the photo. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even expect the hand that snatched the picture out of his. Danny looked up in fear.

"What about Sam?" Vlad asked as he looked at the picture. "And where, might I ask, did you get this?" Danny gulped. He knew that Vlad was going to confiscate it. It was all he had left of them.. The only thing that kept him sane.

"I already had it." Danny said truthfully. "And I had a dream of Sam." Danny lied this time. Vlad raised an eyebrow and studied Danny carefully.

"You don't look as if you just woke up. Care to tell me the truth?" Vlad persisted. Small beads of sweat formed on Danny's forehead. He bit his lip as he kept his gaze away from Vlad's, concentrating on the picture. Vlad noticed how Danny's gaze didn't leave the picture. An evil smile crept along his face as an idea danced through his head.

"I…uh…"Danny said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"If you don't tell me the truth I can guarantee you won't ever see this again." Vlad teased as he waved the photo in Danny's face. Danny attempted to grab it but Vlad snatched it away. He held an ecto-beam near the photo. "Now then. Care to share?" Danny couldn't lose the photo. That was the only think keeping him sane. That and the fresh air. As Vlad moved his ecto filled hand closer to the photo Danny confessed as the pressure buried him.

"All right! All right! I saw somebody in the bushes earlier!" Danny nearly yelled. As soon as he said it he was filled with guilt and regret. Vlad's smile widened.

"Excellent. Thank you, Daniel. Tomorrow we shall find out who was spying on us. Then they shall perish. And it will be. All. Your. Fault." Vlad sneered. AS he walked away he let go of the photo. It floated down as it burst into pink flames. Danny just stood there, a pained look on his face.

Cracked.

There. Long chapter. Ish. Longish. I have less time on the computer due to a busy life so I have been writing them down first *gasps at self* *I never do that!*, then typing them when I get the chance. So updates might take a little longer than usual. But don't worry. I won't forget about my loyal fans! Please review!


	5. All's it Took was a Burning Bush

Here is chapter four. I hurried as fast as I could to update. Enjoy and review!

**Garden, Vlad's Mansion, Amity Park, 3:29 pm-**

Sam quietly led Jazz, Tucker, and Danielle to where she had hid before. Then she lead them into another bush next to it.

"Why aren't we hiding in the same place you did yesterday?" Danielle inquired, her glowing green eyes keeping a close look out.

"Not enough room." Sam replied simply. She led them into the bush, just in time. Vlad walked out onto the balcony, holding Danny. This time though, Danny wasn't gagged or cuffed. But he still had the security anklet and he looked even worse than he did yesterday. Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and Jazz were silent as they watched and listened carefully.

"So tell me Daniel. Where did you see them?" Vlad questioned. Danny's eyes darted around. His eyes , skipped over the bush they were hiding in, completely not noticing them. Vlad squeezed his shoulder tightly, threatening to move his hand up to Danny's throat.

"Over there." Danny lied as he pointed over to the other side of the garden. Vlad held onto Danny as they flew over there.

"Where?" Vlad asked again.

"How am I supposed to know? There's like, dozens of bushes over here!" Danny shot back. He was worried that Same would be back and Vlad would find her. And with his powers down, he wouldn't be able to help her. Vlad clutched Danny's throat tightly, bringing him close to his face.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Vlad said through gritted teeth. He blasted a random bush and it burst into flames. Danny tensed up but didn't say anything. "I can go through every bush here. So speak up." Danny gulped. Vlad let go of him roughly and dropped him to the ground. Danielle almost flew out to help, but Jazz held her back. Danny saw the movement in the bush and froze. His eyes widened. Vlad saw Danny's expression and started heading over to where Danny was looking. Danny snapped up and ran after him, snatching his cape just feet away from where they hid. They held their breath as Vlad turned around to blast Danny off of him.

"What seems to be the problem, Daniel? Worried about something?" Vlad sneered with a smug smile on his face.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just let's go inside and not worry about it! Please! I'll do anything you say! Please!" Danny pleaded as tears slid down his scratched up face. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?" Vlad asked, another plan coming to him.

"Yes! Anything! Just please, can we just leave and forget about this?" Danny continued to plead.

"But of course dear boy." Vlad said in a mock polite voice. He yanked Danny up to his feet and flew them up to the balcony where they disappeared through the door.

"This is defiantly not good." Tucker said. They climbed out of the bush and headed to Fenton Works to figure out what they could do.

**Lab, Vlad's Mansion, Amity Park, 3:42 pm-**

Danny sat tied up in a large chair. He fidgeted slightly, not knowing what Vlad had planned. He had promised him he would do anything just to get away from that bush, not thinking about what Vlad could do. Vlad turned around holding something that looked slightly similar to the Fenton Phones.

"These are what I like to call, Plasmius Persuaders. I simply put them in your ears, they connect to your brain, and you are my minion. I will have complete control over your mind. And the only one who can take them out are me, and you. But you won't be able to, seeing as I will be in control of you." Vlad explained, walking slowly towards Danny. Danny gulped loudly and gathered up the courage to speak.

"When I said anything, I think I meant-" Danny tried to cover up what he had promised.

"Anything." Vlad finished for him. He reached Danny and stopped. "Any last words before I take control?" Danny just hung his head in defeat, completely silent. "Very well then." Vlad slipped the Plasmius Persuaders into Danny's ears and Danny's head snapped up as a shock swept through him.

He twisted and writhed in pain. His head shot down. When he looked back up his eyes were no longer their normal icy blue. They were now blood red. Vlad released him and unlocked the security anklet. Danny changed into his ghost form and stood up straight.

"Time for another little town meeting." Vlad declared. Danny nodded and followed Vlad up the stairs. His eye twitched slightly as he tried to fight it, but it was no use.

*Runs away from mob*I'm sorry! I needed a little something extra! *screams* *throws ecto blasts trying to save self*I'm sorry! Please review! *climbs high cliff, trying to get away* AHHH! I'm sorry!


	6. Danny's Betrayal

OK. I have a new story in mind so I am going to try and finish this one as quickly as possible.*somebody throws rock at me* Hey! I'm sorry for what I did in the last chapter, but it had to be done! Now then, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, enjoy! Oh yeah, btw, I decided not to put Valerie as a main character in this part, so if you don't like it deal with it or pm me! Now then, on with the story!

**City Hall, Amity Park, 4:02 pm-**

The town was gathered outside of city hall, waiting for their new leader to come out. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani were standing close to the front while Jack and Maddie stood somewhat in the middle. The crowd went silent as Vlad Plasmius walked out of City Hall. He stopped at the mike and cleared his throat.

"Attention citizens of Amity Park. I have decided to come clean with a little white lie that I made up. Your precious _hero_ is not dead. He's been with me the whole time." Vlad announced. He paused for a moment as the gasps died away. "However, I am pleased to inform you that he has had a slight change of heart and is no longer, how should I put this? Good. I proudly introduce to you, Danny Plasmius!" he said as he waved his hands towards the doors of City Hall.

Danny phased through the door, his hands in fists. He strode towards Vlad and stopped as he reached him, folding his arms. His eyes were filled with an evil look of hate. He peered out into the crowd. Nobody noticed their former hero's eye twitch slightly every few seconds. Vlad took a step closer to Danny, ready to show them the cause of his changing of the mind.

"As much as I hate to say it, he didn't come willingly. I had to give him these." Vlad said, indicating the ear phones. "Plasmius Persuaders. I have complete control over his mind. And don't even try to remove them only him and I can remove them. And even if you try, you'll only get this out of him." Vlad tweaked the ear phone ever so slightly and Danny felt a ringing shock go through his body. He fell to his knees holding his head in pain. He moaned and screamed. After a few seconds Vlad replaced it the way it had been and Danny got up as if nothing had ever happened. "He will help me watch over the city to be sure you behave. Until another time, I bid thee all a due!" Vlad finished. The crowd was silent with shock that their hero was till alive, but being controlled. Vlad vanished as he swept his cape around him. Danny stared down at the citizens.

"What are you all waiting for? Move it! The meeting is over! Shoo before I blast you to bits!" Danny commanded. The crowd was startled and started to head home hurriedly. Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons walked up to where Danny stood. Danny looked down at them. "I told you to leave. Now!" Danny said. His cruel eyes met Sam's.

"Danny! Snap out of it! We're your friends!" Tucker exclaimed. "Your family!" Danny continued to stare down at them.

"I have no friends. I have no family. I have a master, and a city to keep in check. And you have to go before you don't wake up to see another day!" Danny spat down at them. They all jumped at this and walked away in defeat. Sam stood there staring into Danny's eyes.

"I still love you. You're still in there Danny. I'll be back." Sam said before she walked away. Danny's eyes followed them all as they left. His eye twitched as he turned away to go patrol the city.

*runs away from mob*Review and I might fix this mess!


	7. A City to Keep in Check

*sigh* Well the citizens of Amity Park were hounding me all night trying to get me to save Danny-*crowd gives me evil look**sighs, about to tell truth*OK, I got caught up with a T.V. show at like 11:00pm and didn't go to sleep till like 11:30, and I overslept. There! You happy? Enjoy!

**Park, Amity Park, 8:32 am-**

Danny stood in the park as he watched the people walk along the trail, trying to avoid him. Anybody who happened to catch his eye got an evil glare. Even Tucker, Sam, and the Fentons tried to avoid him. Danny yelled at a young boy. The boy started to cry and he ran away. Danny's eye twitched. His job was to keep everybody in check, and he was going to do it right.

**Meanwhile above Amity Park, same time-**

Danielle Phantom had been doing her best to keep the ghosts out of Amity Park, even if she wasn't supposed to. That was Danny's job.

"I am Technus! Master of all things beeping and that are technology!" Technus yelled as he threw a glowing green computer at Danielle. She dodged it, sighed loudly, and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"What do you think your doing?" said a voice from behind. Danielle turned around to see Danny floating behind her. Danielle gulped. Danny's eyes bore into hers, his arms folded.

"I…uh…well…" Danielle started to say. This wasn't good. Danny was more powerful than her and she wasn't supposed to be here. Not to mention the fact that Danny had completely forgotten who she was.

"You were just leaving. Only two ghosts belong and are welcome here. And that's me, and my master, Plasmius. Now then, give me the thermos and shoo!" Danny spat. Danielle was appalled.

"Danny! It's me! Your sister!" Danielle shouted, trying to get him to snap out of it. She hooked the thermos onto a belt she wore and put her hands on Danny's shoulders and shook him slightly. Danny grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Danny said through gritted teeth. He squeezed and shocked her. She let out a yelp of pain as she changed back into Fenton. A slight look of surprise swept across Danny's face but was quickly replaced with his new evil look. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have another halfa in this town. Well I'll tell ya what. Keep yourself in your human form and be a good little girl, and we won't have any problems. You got it?" Danny said as he squeezed her throat a little harder. Danielle tried to reply but was too busy gasping for air.

As he was about to choke her into nothingness, Danny felt a sharp pain in the center of his back. He dropped Danielle and swirled around to see Sam standing there with an ecto-ray gun. She put her arm down and looked up at Danny.

"Snap out of it! This isn't you Danny! You know it! Fight it!" Sam yelled to Danny. His eye twitched slightly and he flew down to Sam grabbing her by the throat, squeezing hard. Sam dropped her weapon and flung her hands up onto Danny's, trying to break free. Danny shook her back and forth as he squeezed.

"I shouldn't have to deal with trouble makers like you! You hear? I aught a just take care of you right here and now!" Danny yelled in her face.

Sam's eyes started rolling back as her breathing slowed. Danny's eye twitched violently as he tried to fight it. Sam's grip started to slacken. From behind, Danielle picked herself up carefully and changed back into Phantom. She blasted Danny from behind and he dropped to the ground, and dropped Sam. Danielle flew over there as fast as she could and snatched Sam up and flew them away. Sam started to catch her breath.

"Are you OK?" Danielle asked as she also caught her breath.

"Yah. I think so. But Danny isn't. We need to save him." Sam said. She paused for a moment. "Are you OK?"

"Yah. But I don't think we're going to be able to save him. I think we have to just-" Danielle gulped, not wanting to say what had to be said. "-stop him." she finished as she landed in front of Fenton Works.

"No. No I don't think that's the only way. I think I have a plan."

I wonder what Sam has planned…No I don't! 'Cause I Already know! Ha! I shall finish as soon as possible!


	8. Back Under Control

Well, I decided to try and hurry up with this and not keep you guys hanging, trying to figure out Sam's plan, so here it is! Enjoy!

**Random street, Amity Park, 1:07 pm-**

Sam walked down the sidewalk, approaching the white haired, black and white suited boy that stood watching over the city of Amity Park. She stopped behind him and took a deep breath. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Danny spun around to see Sam standing there. His hands turned into fists filled with ecto energy.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to get!" Danny said through gritted teeth. Sam gulped.

"Actually, you didn't tell me to 'get'. You told your sister to. Me however, you tried to choke to death after I saved her." Sam said.

"I don't have a sis-" Danny started to argue back. Sam interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Yes you do have a sister. You also have another sister, a Mom, Dad, best friend and me, your girlfriend. And I'm going to help you remember." Sam declared, her voice a little shaky. Danny grabbed her by the throat, his hands still slightly glowing green.

"Oh yeah? I don't see how you're going to do that before I melt you into nothingness!" Danny said as his grip tightened.

"Wait! Don't you wanna know how you can make it so that your not the sidekick, but Vlad is your sidekick and you're the master? And after that you can get rid of me!" Sam exclaimed as she held Danny's hands that were so tight around her throat. Danny's eyes narrowed as he studied her closely.

"How can I trust you?" Danny asked slyly, wanting to get on this knowledge of becoming the higher ghost.

"Because. You just can. Now listen carefully." Sam said. Danny paused and seemed to think for a moment. His grip slackened slightly and he nodded, still not letting go of her. "All's you need to do is take out those earphones. He's controlling you and if you take them out you can overthrow him and then you'll be in control." Sam said, half telling the truth.

Danny moved his left hand to where it was mostly wrapped around Sam's throat and removed his right to pull out the earphone. He yanked it out and was met with a great shock as it fell to the ground. Danny let go of Sam and yelled in pain. He grabbed his hair trying to stop the shock. Sam got up abruptly at the sound of Danny's screams. Danny lifted his head once the pain stopped and his eyes were neon green.

"S-Sam? What happened?" Danny asked with pure confusion in his voice. He looked around. "Where am I? Last I knew, I was in Vlad's lair and-" Danny started to continue asking questions when Sam pulled her into a great bear hug and a kiss. Danny's eyes shut when he felt her lips touch his. When they stopped he took a close look at her and saw the dark bruises on her throat. "Sam! Did I do that to you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" he started to try and explain. Sam put a finger to his lips to calm him down. She looked into a shop window and saw the bruises.

"Well, now we match." Sam said quietly, pointing her finger to Danny's own throat bruises. Danny smiled softly and Sam smiled back. They were about to share another kiss when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Vlad…" Danny said. "What am I going to do? He's close!" Danny said, his head turning around looking everywhere.

"Don't worry. I think I have a plan." Sam said. She pulled Danny into a lone alley and started to go over her plan.

There. I saved Danny. But even though I saved him so far, doesn't mean he's safe for the rest of the story! *evil laugh**cough cough* I mean…uh…BEWARE! Please review!


	9. Fallen Rubble

I have plenty of time so I decided to type this up real quick. Enjoy! *flowers thrown at me for saving Danny*Aw, it's the least I could do for my loyal fans!

**Same random street, Amity Park, 1:22 pm-**

Vlad landed on the spot where Danny and Sam had just been standing. He looked around trying to find them.

"Daniel, progress report? I know you're here, so why are you hiding from me?" Vlad yelled. He looked around and was met with an ecto blast I the face. He went sprawling back into a building and yelled in pain. Several people who were in the building looked out to see Vlad getting up and Danny and Sam emerging from an alley. "Daniel, what in the world are you doing? I command you to stop this nonsense at once!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry Plasmius. Sam saved me and told me everything. You're not in control of me anymore, so that means I can do this." Danny said triumphantly as he blasted Vlad again. This time Vlad was slightly prepared and managed to block it. He rose up into the air in front of Danny.

"You think you can win? Well you can't! No more chances! I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" Vlad yelled as he blasted Danny into the building on the opposite side of the street. A crowd gathered around when they heard what was going on. They cheered happily for Danny. The Fenton Family Assault Vehicle came screeching to a halt at the edge of the fight. Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Danielle came running out of the van and ran up to the front of the crowd where Sam stood with a hidden Fenton Thermos.

"What's going on?" Maddie exclaimed as Danny came out of the dust.

"I managed to free Danny. We have a plan to throw down Vlad for good. Although it's not going to well. Vlad is pretty mad." Sam explained, worry in her voice. Danny went charging towards Vlad, ready to give him a powerful ecto punch when Vlad grabbed him tightly around the throat. He shocked him into his human form and threw him hard into the ground. Danny groaned as he tried to pick himself up, shaking violently from pain. He breathed in hard and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was sure he had broken the majority of his ribs.

"This ends here, Daniel. But first, let me show you what happens when you don't listen." Vlad said. He faced a large ecto ray towards Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons. When Danny saw what Vlad was going to do something hit him. He had to protect them. The ecto ray left Vlad's hand and went firing towards them. Danny got up quickly and jumped in front of the beam, taking the full blast. The force pushed him into the building behind them and he fell to the ground. He lifted his head lightly and looked at the building that was about to collapse onto him. He faced his family, and mouthed three words. Three words that he was sure would be his last.

_I love you…_

The rubble came crashing onto Danny and he disappeared. The crowd was filled with gasps and 'Oh no's'. Sam turned her head slowly towards Vlad as she took out the Fenton Thermos.

"Big mistake." Sam said as she sucked Vlad into it. He screamed as he was pulled in and Sam slapped the lid on tightly. She sighed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was taken care of. She snapped back to what had just happened and her and the rest of the crowd went running over to the rubble, trying to uncover Danny.

Uh oh…*tries to avoid rocks and other hard objects* Hey! I told you that he might not be completely safe for the rest of the story! Please review!


	10. Alive

I present to you chapter 9! Enjoy!

**Danny's room, Fenton Works, Amity Park, 7:52 pm-**

Danny woke up feeling groggy and in pain. He opened his eyes slowly to see posters of NASA and Dumpty Humpty on the blue walls of his room. _I'm alive?_ Danny thought as he attempted to sit up. He was stopped by a very sharp pain in his chest. _Oh yeah…the broken ribs._ He coughed from the effort of trying to get up and then he heard fast footsteps in the hall. Sam's happy face appeared in the door way.

"Guys! He's awake!" Sam yelled over her shoulder. Running footsteps could be heard as Sam ran over to Danny. She lifted Danny into a sitting position and gave him a light hug. Danny started gagging.

"Sam! Can't! Breathe!" Danny gasped. Sam let go of him and he fell back onto his back, heaving for air.

"Danny! Are you OK? I barely hugged you!" Sam asked frantically as Tucker and the Fentons came running in at the news of him waking up. Danny breathed in as much air as he possibly could without his lungs searing.

"I think. I think I broke most of my ribs." Danny gasped. Maddie ran down to the lab and came back up with what looked to be an x-ray machine. She scanned Danny's chest and a picture was printed out.

"Your right Danny! Oh, we didn't even bother checking to see if you had any broken bones! You were breathing so we figured you must be all right." Maddie said apologetically.

"It's all right." Danny managed to say, his breathing close to regular again. "Hey, I know I was buried under all that rubble, so why am I alive?" Before anybody could answer Danielle piped up.

"You were really lucky. Two large pieces landed right on either side of you and caught another large one on top and the rest just landed around you. Not one piece of large rubble hit you. A couple of rock sized ones, but nothing too major." She explained happily.

"We're just glad your OK, son." Jack said, handing Maddie a tube of something. Jazz and Tucker nodded. Maddie uncapped the tube and squeezed out some white cream that smelled like peppermint.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Just something to ease the pain, sweetheart." Maddie replied. She lifted up his shirt and spread it across his chest. Danny felt a slight bit of pain relief. Another question popped into his mind that was eating at him.

"Where's Vlad?" Danny asked, almost to scared to hear the answer.

"Sam sucked him into the Fenton Thermos right after you were buried." Tucker replied.

"Right after he was taken care of, the crowd that had gathered helped unbury you. We were so happy to see that you were still alive." Jazz continued. "You sure you're OK?"

"Well, as long as you guys are OK, the town is safe, and that fruit loop is locked up in a thermos for good, then yah, I'm fine." Danny replied. Everybody laughed as he called Vlad a fruit loop. Danny stopped laughing when he started to feel pain from his broken ribs. He looked at Sam and Danielle with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry you two."

"For what? You didn't do anything." Sam and Danielle asked at the same time. Danny sighed painfully.

"Yes I did. I nearly choked both of you to death." Danny replied as he indicated both of the sets of bruises on their throats. "I'm sorry."

"But Danny, that wasn't you. It was Plasmius who made you do that." Sam pointed out.

"Not exactly. The Plasmius Persuaders didn't make him tell me what to do. It made me evil, under his supervision and made me do as I was told to do by him. So technically, yes, it was me. As much as I didn't want to do it, my evil self did. I tried to fight it but couldn't. So there for I am sorry." Danny said in a tone that said he wouldn't stop until they listened to him. They started to argue but knew they couldn't win.

"We forgive you Danny. We did the moment it was over." Sam and Danielle said again at the same time. Everybody smiled. Danny was back. The town was saved. And Vlad was gone for good. What could make this day any better? Danny thought to himself. All of a sudden his ghost sense went off. A blue ghost in overalls and a stock cap appeared.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND RECTANGULAR!" yelled the Box Ghost. Danny started to make an attempt to get up and go ghost. Before he could transform Danielle put a hand on his chest, signaling for him to stay put.

"You've been through enough. Let me take care of this…" Danielle said with a smile. She changed into Phantom and punched the Box Ghost through the floor and Danielle followed behind. A few blasts were heard before the fight was over.

"BEWARE!" could be heard from the Box Ghost as they heard the Fenton Ghost Portal close. Danielle came up through the floor laughing. Everybody joined in except Danny. He just sat there and smiled, glad to be alive.

And so I end this series. Sorry about the lame ending. I just wanted to put the Box Ghost in for some reason and I decided to make him the final laugh in the story that makes you all happy inside. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! I must know how you liked it!


End file.
